Mutual Understanding
by MissVile
Summary: After being together for over a year, Kuwabara finally moves in with Kurama. During their housewarming party, Hiei has a bit too much to drink and reveals a new side to himself. Kuwabara gets jealous and asks Kurama about his past relationship with Hiei.


**Mutual Understanding**

"Congratulations, asshole!" Yusuke threw an arm around his best friend and ruffled his hair.

The boxes in their apartment sat piled in the living room and were subsequently used as furniture by their friends. At first, the whole ordeal was a bit jarring. It took several months of awkward tutor sessions and walks in the park before Kuwabara was able to admit his feelings for Kurama. Now, after being together for a little over a year, he was moving in. He still wasn't quite sure what to expect. He had never thought to ask himself how different living with a demon would be. Too late to back out now.

"A toast for the happy couple." Yusuke handed him a shot glass with some kind of clear alcohol, "May your sex life be as eventful as mine!"

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara was too embarrassed to take his shot right away, as was Keiko. Kurama chuckled and took his shot gracefully. Hiei sniffed the contents of the bottle and made a face.

"Don't be such a prude." Yusuke was in the mood to press Kuwabara's buttons and apparently Hiei's as well, "Hey, little guy? Are you even old enough to drink?"

"Tell me, are you even capable of closing that imbecilic mouth of yours?"

"Nope. When did you get here anyway?" he inquired

"The window was open." he pointed to the billowing curtains, "If I had known you had invaded Kurama's home I would have steered clear."

"You're so full of shit." Yusuke handed Hiei a shot.

As the night went on, they started to notice a shift in Hiei's demeanor. He was usually so quiet, the exception being the occasional insult aimed at Kuwabara's expense. Now he was actively positioning himself where he could be seen. He was even trying to be a part of their conversations. Eikitchi, who was still exploring her new environment, had knocked over some of the beer cans and shot glasses off of the table. Hiei decided to use the clearing as a perch where he could see everyone and interact with them. Yusuke was ammused and kept handing him shots. He assumed they were the culprit for his change in behavior and wanted to expound on that.

Of course, he ended up being right. Hiei was visibly flush and was slurring his words. At one point, Kurama had laughed at him and Hiei's response was to stumble over to him and place a finger over Kurama's mouth. After that Hiei had decided to curl up into the small crevasse located behind Kurama on the couch. He had settled into a comfortable position and started twirling his fingers through the ends of Kurama's hair.

Kuwabara found himself getting more and more jealous as the night went on. To make things worse, Kurama was being equally affectionate with him. Hiei blurted out a response to some lewd joke made by Yusuke. Kurama kissed Hiei on the cheek as a way to calm him down.

"It's late, Yusuke. We should be getting home." Keiko tugged at Yusuke's arm

"Alright. Alright." Yusuke patted Kuwabara on the shoulder, "Looks like I've been cut off for the night. You'll have to go on without us."

"Thanks, man." he said, "I'm glad you guys have all been so supportive. It means a lot."

"Of course we are." Keiko gave him a big toothy smile

"Yeah, man. No need to thank us for that." Yusuke lovingly punched him in the arm and gave him a sly look from under his dark brows, "Just don't get any weird ideas with Hiei around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara's voice was slightly raised

"I hear threesomes are all the rage in Demon World." Yusuke jabbed him with his elbow

"Gah! You freak! Stop talking." Kuwabara shoved Yusuke out the door. Yusuke responded by making kissing sounds. Kuwabara threw one of the empty beer cans but Yusuke managed to close the door before it hit him. He could hear Yusuke laughing down the hall and Keiko chiding him for being such a nuisance.

"Geez, that guy." Kuwabara plopped down on the couch and opened another beer. He looked over towards where Hiei had made a nest to sleep on the floor, "Does he always do that?"

"Don't mind him." Kurama had walked back into the living room with one of the knitted blankets Shiori had given them as a gift. Upon draping it over the small lump on the floor, Hiei rubbed his nose into the fabric- not unlike a toddler with a security blanket.

"Poor guy. He's all tuckered out."

"Yes. He's never been the type to handle drinking very well."

"I'm surprised he can sleep so comfortably on the floor."

"It certainly beats sleeping in a tree." Kurama started removing the bottles and cans, "Though he usually slept in bed with me when he decided to stay. I suppose he just claimed the floor to be respectful towards us."

"Wait... what? He would sleep in bed with you?" Kuwabara almost spilled his beer all over the lavender couch.

"Does that bother you?" he asked

"Not really." He lied, "It's just weird."

"It's no weirder than you and Yusuke showing your affections through fists."

"That's different." Kuwabara looked over at Hiei's tiny form. He looked so much smaller and vulnerable when he slept. He recalled the times Hiei had passed out from exhaustion and slept on the battle field- usually involuntarily. He was always so guarded and acted like nothing could sneak up on him. Kuwabara supposed that was just one of the subtle ways that Hiei showed he trusted them. Hiei knew they would take care of him so he allowed himself to be vulnerable around them.

"You look distressed." Kurama sat down on the couch next to him. His brow was furrowed with concern.

"Distressed? I don't look distressed." Kuwabara's bottom lip extended. He pulled his eyes away and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Now you're defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive!" he shouted.

"You know you can talk with me." Kurama wiped beer froth off of Kuwabara's chin, "Tell me what's wrong."

"What's the deal between you and Hiei anyway?"

"Care to be more specific?" he inquired

"You guys dated before right? That's why you're both so close."

Kurama made a noise. He covered his gritted teeth with his hand but found that he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny, fox boy?!"

"Nothing. Just... give me a moment." Kurama held his stomach and waited for the laughter to subside, "Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh."

"I still don't get what the big deal is." Kuwabara pouted, "I was just curious is all. You don't have to make it all embarrassing."

"Kazu..." Kurama sighed and looked over to the slumbering Hiei on their floor. He was curled up with Eikichi, "The thing is, Hiei and I were never together."

"Really? Then why are the two of you always so … I dunno... lovey-dovey?"

"Are you jealous?" he asked

"No!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe a little." he relented

"There's no need to be. We are just close friends."

"Do you guys have to be all over each other all the time?" He grumbled

"There's no need to exaggerate." he scolded, "Hiei and I love each other. That's all."

"Hm. So there is something going on between you two." Kuwabara sunk into the couch

"You've misunderstood." Kurama placed a hand on Kuwabara's thigh in order to mollify the situation, "Our relationship isn't a romantic one. We love each other because we can understand one another. Where I admire his strength, he admires my ability to be open with those around me- at least more than he could. He had never seen that growing up in the Makai."

"So, he saw that piece of humanity you had and decided he wanted to have it too?" Kuwabara was still trying to process everything

"I think he never really opened up to the idea until he saw how Yukina interacted with humans and was happier because of it. You helped a lot with that, actually. He's never stated it aloud, but I believe that is why Hiei has pursued the same sort of thing, in his own way of course."

"Well, his own way is weird." Kuwabara was back to being defensive.

"You must understand: Demon relationships are quite a bit different than they are here in Human World."

"How so?" he asked

"Demon World does not have the same taboos or social constructions. There aren't any rules on love."

"Oh, well that's pretty cool. I guess."

"Of course, expressing one's affections for another is often seen as a sign of weakness. Generally, Demon's don't openly display their affections for fear of endangering the other person or having it used against them. We've both learned how to harness our love for our friends and use it as our strength instead of allowing it to be seen as weakness." Kurama looked over to Kuwabara who was staring attentively, "Does any of that make sense?"

"Not a damn bit."

"That's because you're an idiot." A low growl rumbled next to them. Hiei had gotten up and slumped over onto the couch. Kuwabara looked down to see a mass of black, matted hair in his lap.

"Hey, don't be getting any ideas, Hiei!"

"Shut up." Hiei closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Kuwabara sat there for a moment just looking down at Hiei. Then, something finally clicked. This was what Kurama meant by Hiei showing he cared for people in his own way. He thought back to all the times that Hiei had insulted him. It had irritated him but, in the end, it challenged him. It motivated him to be better. Then there were the times that Hiei had been so genuine with him and had taken risks just to show his trust in Kuwabara. Now, here he was, drunk and curled up in his lap.

"Maybe... if I just pretend that he's a cat, it won't seem as weird." Kuwabara ran his fingers through Hiei's hair.

"That shouldn't be too difficult."

 **END.**


End file.
